


work hard, play harder

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, AoS Smut Week 2019, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Sex, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: There's nothing quite like fucking on company time, but Melinda and Hunter accidentally take it to the extreme when there's a medical mix-up.





	work hard, play harder

**Author's Note:**

> for al who requested a mayhunter smut fic with the prompt "hunter accidentally takes a Viagra." also it's smut week day 5! this is for Thursday: Orgasms because there are *a lot* in here. ;) hope you enjoy!

“Uh.” Hunter’s voice filters into the bedroom from the connected bathroom. His worried tone causes Melinda’s eyes to snap open from where she is dozing on the bed. “Mel?” ** **  
** **

She sits up, asking, “Lance?” When there is no reply Melinda quickly pulls on his discarded t-shirt. The fabric conceals her naked form, the hem brushing her thighs as she walks to the bathroom. Hunter is there, standing before the vanity naked from the waist up. He looks confused if perturbed even. She frowns. “What is it?” ** **  
** **

“We have a slight problem.”  ** **  
** **

When he doesn’t immediately continue, Melinda prompts, “Okay?” ** **  
** **

Hunter holds up a little white bottle. “It appears I have accidentally taken a Viagra.”  ** **  
** **

For a moment, Melinda is silent as her sleep-addled brain processes his words, but then she asks, “How do you  _ accidentally  _ take a Viagra?”  ** **  
** **

“It was right next to the pain relievers!”  ** **  
** **

“You didn’t look at the bottle?”  ** **  
** **

“No,” Hunter says. “If I know what bottle I'm planning to take the pill from then I normally don’t look when I shake one out and take it.”  ** **  
** **

“Why?” Melinda asks. “I always double-check my pills even if I know what bottle I’m taking it from.” ** **  
** **

“The painkiller bottle was in the spot the Viagra was in last night! I assumed it would still be in the same place!” ** **  
** **

Melinda winces, remembering just how that happened. “I moved it when I took some painkillers last night for a headache.”  ** **  
** **

Hunter groans, rubbing his palms over his face.  ** **  
** **

“Why does this place even have Viagra?” Melinda asks, taking the pill bottle he hands to her. The white bottle and blue label Melinda has only seen in drug stores stares up at her, almost mockingly. ** **  
** **

Across the country and away from home on a two-week-long work trip, Melinda and Hunter are staying in an Airbnb. It’s a two-bedroom home, decorated, clearly stocked, and more comfortable than a two-week hotel stay would be. Even though there are two bedrooms, they only sleep in one. No one in their company knows they're together yet and since the Airbnb is being paid for by the company, Melinda thought she would play it safe and book a two-bedroom.  ** **  
** **

“You’re the one that booked it, sweetheart. And for two. The owner probably thought you would bring your older, less competent lover with you for a steamy two-week getaway.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda rolls her eyes. “That would explain why I found lube in the side table drawer.”  ** **  
** **

Hunter sighs, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. “What are we going to do?” ** **  
** **

“It says thirty minutes until it takes effect.” ** **  
** **

“Yeah, try less than that.” Hunter glances between his legs where there is a pronounced bulge in his boxers.  ** **  
** **

“You’re getting hard already?” She asks, shocked. Viagra didn’t guarantee instant erections, but ones easier to maintain with sexual stimulation.  ** **  
** **

Hunter’s eyes move over her, focusing on her chest where Melinda now notices how hard her nipples are. They’re visible through the fabric, pebbled from the coolness of the bathroom. “Well, you practically naked and in my clothes isn’t the least arousing sight, love.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda swallows. If Hunter already has an erection from the medication, there’s no telling how long the effects will last. Almost inappropriately, she feels a jab of heat go through her, settling low in her belly and traveling between her legs. It’s been nearly a week since they last had sex. Melinda and Hunter have just been too busy with packing, catching flights, sitting through meetings, and other work-related events to attend. By the time they get in bed, both are either nursing headaches from exhaustion or out cold as soon as their heads hit the pillows.  ** **  
** **

Now, at the sight of his steadily growing erection, Melinda too is feeling some effects, but not from medication. She crosses her legs, putting pressure between them as she leans her hip against the bathroom counter.  ** **  
** **

“How do you feel?” ** **  
** **

Hunter groans. His hand strays to the front of his boxers where he palms the bulge there. Melinda’s eyes are glued to his hand. “Like I’m back to being fifteen and getting hard at the bloody slightest thing.”  ** **  
** **

Clearly, there’s only one way to solve their current problem, and Melinda has no qualms with it. The throbbing between her legs is proof she is only too eager to help.  ** **  
** **

“Well.” Melinda turns and hops onto the counter. “We have the entire day off.”  ** **  
** **

Shocked, Hunter only blinks at her. His mouth opens and closes before he asks, “Here?” ** **  
** **

“No,” Melinda deadpans. “On the balcony. Yes, here.”  ** **  
** **

“You know,” Hunter begins as he steps between her spread legs. “I wouldn’t be opposed to having sex on the balcony.” ** **  
** **

“I’ll keep that in mind." ** **  
** **

Hunter’s hands move from being braced on the counter to slide up the outside of Melinda’s thighs. When he feels no barrier of panties sitting along her hips, Hunter groans lowly, and the sound sends a shiver up Melinda’s spine.  ** **  
** **

“No pants?” ** **  
** **

“I rolled right out of bed when you called,” she says as she brings his mouth to hers. “It’s not like I had time to put on any.” ** **  
** **

“Don’t know why you even bothered putting on clothes,” Hunter mutters between kisses. His hands tug at the shirt covering Melinda’s body, pulling it up to reveal her breasts.  ** **  
** **

“I feel weird walking around naked in a house that isn’t yours or mine.” ** **  
** **

A gasp slips from her lips when Hunter pinches one nipple. Not to be outdone, Melinda moves her hands to his hips, fingers slipping between his skin and the band of his boxers. He’s hot in her palm, already fully hard. When Melinda grips his cock, Hunter’s hips stutter, pushing himself further into her touch. “Fuck.” ** **  
** **

One of his hands brushes over Melinda’s between them before his fingers sweep over her cunt. Melinda whines into Hunter’s mouth, hips bucking at the stimulation. It’s been so long. She feels herself almost embarrassingly getting worked up from how his fingers slide into her.  ** **  
** **

“You’re so wet,” Hunter hisses. His fingers make slick sounds as they pump into her. “It’s been too long.” ** **  
** **

“It has,” Melinda agrees. She cants her hips against his hand, urging another finger in. “Come on.” ** **  
** **

It doesn’t take much more for Melinda to get Hunter out of his boxers and inside of her. He thrusts in roughly, teeth sinking into her shoulder with a moan. Melinda can only wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull herself closer to him. The frantic pace Hunter sets punches the air from Melinda’s lungs, leaving her gasping against his lips as he moves against her. In almost no time at all, Melinda comes. It sneaks up on her, making her gasp into Hunter’s mouth and push her nails into his biceps. Hunter’s hips jerk as she clenches down on him and he hisses, hips pumping as he chases his release.  ** **  
** **

Only, he doesn’t come right after her like usual. Instead, Hunter keeps going, his moans growing increasingly frustrated with each second. ** **  
** **

“What’s the average for an erection on this stuff?” Hunter pants. ** **  
** **

Blindingly grabbing for the bottle, Melinda reads. “Thirty minutes. On average, effects can last anywhere between four to five hours.”  ** **  
** **

Hunter groans and moves faster. “Bloody hell.”  ** **  
** **

“It’s your fault for not looking at the bottle,” Melinda grumbles. She pushes at his shoulder. “My ass is starting to hurt.”  ** **  
** **

Without pulling out, Hunter wraps his arms around Melinda’s thighs and picks her up off the counter in one swift movement. She wraps her arms around his neck for balance, but Melinda finds her back pressed against the opposite wall before she can fall. Before she can react appropriately, Hunter resumes his pace, but this time the new angle allows the head of his cock to drag forcefully over Melinda’s G-spot.  ** **  
** **

“ _ Oh- _ ” she gasps, head tilting against the wall as she arches. “Lance.”  ** **  
** **

“That better?” he asks, all the while never ceasing his thrusts.  ** **  
** **

Better is an understatement. Stars explode behind Melinda’s eyes every time Hunter hits her G-spot. She writhes against him, mind spinning from how good he feels inside of her and from how he’s nearly smothering her. When she’s jostled forward by a particular hard push, Melinda sinks her teeth into the space between Hunter’s shoulder and neck, shuddering violently as her orgasm rips through her.  ** **  
** **

Hunter follows soon after, nearly shoving Melinda further up the wall with the force of his thrusts before he stills and groans in a familiar low tone. His forehead presses into her shoulder as he rides his orgasm through, gently rocking his hips against Melinda’s. She shivers from oversensitivity but doesn’t make a move to pull away. When his hips stop moving, Hunter draws in a deep breath against her neck, before pulling back to look at Melinda.  ** **  
** **

“Damn.” ** **  
** **

She manages to nod though most of her muscles feel like jelly. “Yeah.” ** **  
** **

“I thought I was never going to come,” Hunter says, groaning. “Was that thirty minutes?” ** **  
** **

“I don’t think so.” Melinda shifts. Even though she’s content to stay in Hunter’s arms forever, it’s getting a little uncomfortable. Of course, he notices and steps back, taking her with him.  ** **  
** **

Melinda’s knees buckle for a moment as Hunter sets her down. He catches her, and even though she may not need the support anymore, she still leans into him. Hunter’s skin is warm if a little slick with sweat but Melinda holds him closer. A sigh slips from her lips as he presses a kiss below her ear. Carefully, he slips out, hissing as his cock leaves her. ** **  
** **

Melinda's eyes drift to the still open medicine cabinet and what started the whole thing. She moves toward the counter, pulling away from Hunter who follows. His arms wind around her waist as he presses up against her, dropping his chin to her shoulder. Melinda turns her head and kisses his cheekbone. “Why were you going to take painkillers anyway?" ** **  
** **

“My back was aching from sitting in that bloody chair nearly all of yesterday,” Hunter says. “I tried making an excuse to get up and leave, but Kratz kept prattling on and on.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda grimaces, remembering the seemingly eon long meeting they sat through the day before. It was enough to give them both headaches amongst other aches. She frowns, shifting in Hunter’s embrace to look at him. “Is it still hurting?” ** **  
** **

Hunter twists experimentally before shaking his head. “Nah.” A quirk pulls at his lips. “Fucking you must have fixed it right up.” ** **  
** **

Melinda rolls her eyes. “Yes, because I’m sure that's exactly how it works.” ** **  
** **

“We’re going to have to do more of it if we want to fix something else.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda can feel Hunter’s cock already hardening against the back of her thigh. She snags the bottle of Viagra off the counter, peering at the tiny print on the back label. “Is it supposed to be working this well?” ** **  
** **

“My average recovery time isn’t that long anyway, dove.” ** **  
** **

“Still.” ** **  
** **

“Why?” he asks, teasing. “Not up for the challenge?” ** **  
** **

“Having sex with you is never a challenge,” Melinda says. She returns the bottle to the counter before shifting and wrapping her arms around Hunter’s neck. “But since you have so much energy, you can carry me back to bed.” ** **  
** **

Hunter laughs before he scoops her up. “Your wish is my command.” ** **  
** **

Making Hunter carry her just after having sex probably wasn’t the best idea seeing as he stumbles once or twice. Melinda can’t help how her grip tightens on him when he does, or the slight shriek that slips from her lips when he dumps her onto the bed. She glares, but he only laughs as he climbs up beside her. Reaching above, Melinda turns and yanks one of the curtains over the windows above the bed, cutting off the early morning sun streaming in. Even though they both have an exhibitionistic streak, Melinda doesn’t want any voyeurs.  ** **  
** **

When she turns around, Hunter is kneeling on the bed above her. Bathed in the remaining slivers of sunlight from the now-closed curtains, his abs look as if they were carved of marble, following down to his hip bones. Melinda swallows and can’t help but reach up to run her fingers down his torso. Hunter’s muscles jump beneath her touch, flexing in a way that makes Melinda’s mouth go dry. His cock jumps as well, slapping against his lower abdomen as he lowers himself over her.  ** **  
** **

He rests his elbows on either side of her head. There’s a gleam in Hunter’s eyes as he leans down, face hovering above Melinda’s. “Ready for round two?” ** **  
** **

Melinda hitches her legs around his waist. “Bring it on.” ** **  
** **

It isn’t as frantic this time but still intense enough for Melinda to grapple with the slats of the headboard. She can’t stifle the gasps and moans that slip from her lips each time Hunter’s groin meets her own and doesn’t want to either. This is exactly what she had been missing for the past week, the unbridled intimacy and connection having sex with Hunter brought. The few inches between them feels too far. Melinda pushes herself up to wrap her arms around Hunter’s shoulders and they both gasp at how his cock slides even deeper into her. Turning his head, Hunter catches her lips with his, resuming the pace of which he had been pounding into her.  ** **  
** **

This time, Melinda’s orgasm doesn’t barrel into her. It builds slowly, but it’s no less intense than the first two. Melinda comes with a gasp and a gush of liquid that coats Hunter’s thighs and groin.  ** **  
** **

“Fuck, Mel,” he groans, biceps flexing as he carefully lowers her back down to the bed, following and bracing himself over her. Hunter waits until the last shocks of her orgasm fade before starting to thrust again.  ** **  
** **

Once Melinda catches her breath, she manages a nod, sluggishly lifting a hand to cup his cheek as Hunter presses a kiss to the underside of her jaw. “Yeah, that’s what you’re doing.” ** **  
** **

Hunter snorts and deliberately pounds into her, making Melinda squeak out a gasp as more liquid is forced out of her in a shallow, unexpected orgasm. She whines, arching beneath him at the sudden sensitivity of his cock dragging against her.  ** **  
** **

Hunter had no problem with incompetence. In fact, he was the only man Melinda ever slept with that could get an erection no more than twenty minutes after orgasming. He lasted longer than average too, but now it seemed like he would never finish. It wasn’t that Melinda didn’t mind being fucked into next week but her body was screaming at her for a break.  ** **  
** **

“Lance,” Melinda mewls. Lifting her leg up, Melinda brings it over his hips, changing the angle. Both she and Hunter moan. “Come on, baby,” she coaxes, reaching to sharply pinch his nipples, a trick Melinda had quickly discovered when they first started sleeping together. Hunter’s hips jerk. “Come for me.”  ** **  
** **

“Mel,” he pants before groaning. “Oh f-” ** **  
** **

Hunter stills as he comes with a low moan that sends a bolt of arousal through Melinda. She pulls him against her, shivering at how his cock pulses within her. Hunter pants above her head, burying his face in the pillow there as he spills into her.  ** **  
** **

Seconds pass before Hunter withdraws himself, falling to Melinda’s side with a groan. She frowns and pokes his back before he turns to her. “You good?” ** **  
** **

“Yeah, it’s just- it’s... stronger?” Hunter says. “It must be really kicking in now. Last time I came that hard was with your strap.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda thinks back fondly to that night, sliding a hand between her thighs. “We should have brought it.”  ** **  
** **

“Something like that is definitely on the table for today. If you want.” ** **  
** **

She scoffs. “I’m already going to have a hard enough time walking tomorrow, Lance. I’ll have to take a raincheck on that.”  ** **  
** **

“Speaking of rain.” Hunter shifts, making a face as the wet sheets stick to his skin. “Told you we should have packed the bed pad.” ** **  
** **

Melinda punches him in the arm. ** **  
** **

“Seriously, Mel. You could be the solution to the California drought.” ** **  
** **

“If you make one more joke, I’m leaving you to deal with this on your own.” ** **  
** **

“Shutting up.” ** **  
** **

The wet spot beneath her is starting to get uncomfortable. Melinda scoots to the dry side of the bed, pulling Hunter with her. “At least this bed is huge.” ** **  
** **

“It doesn’t have anything on my Temp-” ** **  
** **

“On your Tempurpedic.” Melinda rolls her eyes. “What are you? Sixty?”  ** **  
** **

“At least  _ I  _ don’t need a bed pad.” ** **  
** **

“Lance Hunter, I will leave this bed.”  ** **  
** **

With a grin, Hunter leans up from where he was cuddled to Melinda’s side. He playfully nips her neck. “No, you won’t.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda tries to wiggle away, but the arm Hunter has slung around her waist is like an iron bar. She settles with gently pushing at his head when he continues nibbling and kissing her neck but can’t wipe the smile off her face. “You’re a nuisance.”  ** **  
** **

“But I’m your nuisance.”  ** **  
** **

She only hums and opens her mouth under his when he turns her chin to him. After a while of exchanging lazy kisses and lounging in bed, Melinda shifts, nose scrunching as she feels semen beginning to dry on her thighs. She leans, reaching for the tissue box on the side table and plucks one out. But before Melinda can bring it between her legs, Hunter takes it, gently parting her thighs. ** **  
** **

“What a gentleman.” ** **  
** **

He gives her a crooked smile. “It’s the least I could do.” When Melinda is marginally cleaned, Hunter tosses the balled up tissue into the trashcan by the side table. He nods to the toiletries bag sitting beside it and the edge of a box peeking from the opened zipper. “You sure you don’t want to use any of those? We have a few more rounds ahead of us.”  ** **  
** **

“I’m sure.” Her birth control was effective enough. The condoms were mainly for easy clean up when they occasionally had sex in one of the storage closets or empty rooms at work. Melinda enjoyed taking him without one too much.  ** **  
** **

“I’m going to get some water,” she says, forcing herself out of bed and pulling on another of Hunter’s shirts lying around the room. Melinda glances back at Hunter. “You want any?” ** **  
** **

“Yes, please,” he says, whistling provocatively as he watches Melinda leave the bedroom, ass barely covered by his shirt.  ** **  
** **

They have a brief but longer window than before to get a drink. This time when Hunter is fully hard, he simply sighs. “Here we go again.” ** **  
** **

By now, Melinda is beginning to become tired and sore. She could get him off another way, but Melinda is greedy and still unreasonably turned on. Even though the ache in her cunt is slowly shifting from arousal to irritation, it’s still for him. Melinda pushes at Hunter’s shoulders. “Roll over.”

“Bless,” Hunter groans as he rolls onto the bed beside her. Melinda swings a leg over his hips when she leans up and sits astride his thighs. “My knees are bloody aching.” ** **  
** **

“Why don’t you go take another Viagra? Maybe that’ll help with the pain.” ** **  
** **

He sighs, hands going to her waist. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” ** **  
** **

“No.” With that, Melinda lowers herself onto his cock. As always, the first initial push nearly makes her mind blank. Hunter fills her completely, and with this position, his cock hits every sensitive place inside of her. It takes her a second to adjust and for the slight burn to ease away, but when her muscles are nearly screaming at her to move, Melinda begins to do so.  ** **  
** **

This position has always been a favorite of Melinda’s. She loved how powerful it made her feel to see a man writhing in pleasure beneath her, and the sense of control being on top gave her. Hunter is no different. His fingers flex where they’re holding her hips, pressing into the delicate skin there. It sends a bolt of arousal through Melinda, and she pushes herself down on him harder, enjoying his strangled gasp.  ** **  
** **

“Think you’re trying to bloody kill me before I get to come,” he grunts.  ** **  
** **

Melinda laughs. “Necrophilia isn’t one of my kinks.”  ** **  
** **

She leans back, bracing her hands on Hunter’s knees. The new angle sends his cock right against her G-spot and Melinda moans. “You feel so good.” ** **  
** **

“So do you,” he replies, palms running up her thighs. “You look so gorgeous bouncing on my cock.”  ** **  
** **

She whines, as affected by his dirty talk as always. “Lance.”  ** **  
** **

“Yeah, that’s it.” Hunter’s voice has dropped to a low growl and Melinda whimpers. “Just like that. God,” he groans. “If I knew taking a Viagra was how I could finally get you in bed after so long I would have taken one sooner.” ** **  
** **

“Really?” Melinda asks. “I can think of a dozen other ways you could have gotten me in bed.” ** **  
** **

He grins. “Only a dozen?” ** **  
** **

She sighs, leaning up when her wrists begin to hurt. Melinda rolls her hips against his, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. She opens them when she realizes Hunter’s gone peculiarly silent and finds him gazing up at her with an unguarded, open sense of adoration under his lust. It’s like a punch to the gut. Melinda disguises her gasp with a pointed roll of her hips that sends Hunter’s bucking beneath her. ** **  
** **

She clicks her tongue. “Making me do all the work.” ** **  
** **

“Excuse you,” Hunter says. “I fucked you against a wall not three hours ago. I deserve a rest.” ** **  
** **

Melinda rolls her eyes. “Yes, that must have put such a strain on you because I’m so heavy.” ** **  
** **

The end of her sentence is punctuated with a sharp gasp as Hunter lifts his hips and sends his cock further inside of her. Melinda’s eyes slam closed as her back bows from the sudden pleasure of the new depth and her clit rubbing against his groin. She moves, angling herself forward for more of that delicious pressure. Hunter catches her hands and uses the leverage to lean up and bring his mouth to one of Melinda’s breasts.  ** **  
** **

Melinda comes hard at the feeling of his teeth gently scraping her nipple. For the first time that day, Hunter doesn’t follow too far behind. Without letting go of Melinda’s hands, he plants his feet flat on the bed before driving into her. His arms are the only things holding Melinda up because the moment Hunter comes and lets go of her, Melinda slumps onto him, boneless.  ** **  
** **

“I love it when you ride me.” ** **  
** **

All she can muster up to reply with is a tired groan.  ** **  
** **

Around thirty minutes later, Hunter lets out a frustrated huff that pierces through the light doze Melinda fell into. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” ** **  
** **

“Maybe that’ll teach you to read the labels,” she replies, blinking away sleep. Hunter is on his side next to her, one leg between hers and an arm over her waist. There’s a slight glaze to his eyes even though Melinda guesses he hadn’t caught a nap.  ** **  
** **

“This is worse than when you jumped me in Chicago.” ** **  
** **

Melinda shifts and feels Hunter’s hardening cock against her thigh. “Again?” ** **  
** **

“That’s usually the point of Viagra, yes.”  ** **  
** **

“I’m not doing all the work again,” Melinda says. “We’re going to have to do something else.”  ** **  
** **

“Nothing too crazy,” Hunter says. “My knees still hurt. I’m getting old. Is this how you feel all the time?” ** **  
** **

“We’ll see who has the aching knees in ten years,” she replies. “Not doing tai chi with me in the mornings is going to catch up to you.” ** **  
** **

“I stretch,” Hunter defends.  ** **  
** **

“Sure.” Melinda rolls off him and onto her side, pulling Hunter with her by his arm. “Here. Like this.” ** **  
** **

From his position behind her, Hunter can easily bring his hands up to cup her breasts, which he does. He makes a pleased sound. “This is nice.” ** **  
** **

It is. Hunter is warm around her and sleep still clings to her. If she wasn’t this aroused, Melinda would fall asleep.  ** **  
** **

“You doing alright?” He moves a hand between her legs, gently checking her over.  ** **  
** **

Melinda nods but folds under Hunter’s concern. She winces as his fingers slide against her. “It stings a little.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda is plenty wet, but Hunter still reaches to the side table and grabs the aforementioned bottle of lube from the drawer. It’s unopened, so he has to break the seal before squirting the cool liquid onto his fingers. For the brief seconds the lube isn’t warmed from his skin, it feels amazing. Melinda sighs in relief as Hunter rubs it against her. “Good?” ** **  
** **

“Mhm.” She nods, leaning her head back against his arm. His lips press to her neck, placing wet kisses on her skin. Melinda turns slightly, reaching to cup his cheek and guide him down. “Come here.” ** **  
** **

“One sec, love.” Quickly, Hunter caps the lube before returning to Melinda. His chest fits tightly against her back as he moves in close to her. His hand skirts over her side and hip before trailing down to lift one leg up. The lube makes it easier for both of them. Hunter sinks into her with a whimper that Melinda echoes. Once he’s fully seated, Hunter draws in a shaky breath, lips pressing to Melinda’s neck. “Alright?” ** **  
** **

“Yeah.” She nods, reaching up for a kiss. “Move.” ** **  
** **

The way he takes her this time is slower-paced and a welcome relief from the almost frantic hurried sex before. Hunter rocks into Melinda in an even, steady rhythm, placing chaste kisses along her neck.  ** **  
** **

Melinda tips her head back onto his shoulder with a sigh. “Why didn’t we think of this earlier?” ** **  
** **

He laughs breathlessly. “No idea.”  ** **  
** **

Then things pick up. Since Hunter’s hands are occupied, Melinda uses her own. She lifts one to her breasts and trails the other between her legs, wincing slightly at the sharp prickle of overstimulation touching her swollen clit gives. She positions her fingers on either side of it, letting Hunter’s thrusts do the work for her. Melinda’s fingertips graze his cock with each push into her, blunt nails delicately scraping. Hunter whines, burying his face into her neck and picks up the pace. It’s overwhelming to be strung tight like this, straining to orgasm though everything aches.  ** **  
** **

Melinda turns her head to him seeking out his mouth. Hunter’s lips press against hers, and Melinda sighs contently, eyes fluttering shut when she palms her breasts. This time her orgasm almost hurts, body unused to coming so hard so many times. She whimpers out a breathy  _ Lance _ , shuddering against him. Hunter curses and ruts into her harder.  ** **  
** **

“Lance,” Melinda breathes again, kissing his chin, the corner of his mouth, then finally his lips. She tightens around his cock, causing Hunter’s thrust to falter slightly before resuming. Melinda arches, bring the hand still at her cunt down to rub at his balls. “Come for me.”  ** **  
** **

With a stifled shout, Hunter comes. His hips jerk, pushing his cock as deep as he can go. Melinda keens, feeling herself pulse with a shallow orgasm that leaves her clamping down on him and Hunter’s cock pulsing inside of her. He stills with an exhausted groan and carefully sets Melinda’s leg down.  ** **  
** **

They collapse together. Melinda rolls onto her back while Hunter rolls onto his stomach. Neither of them moves, both too worn out. Still, she can’t help the satisfied glow sitting on her skin. Melinda stretches, wiggling as she feels Hunter’s come seep out of her.  ** **  
** **

“I think that’s the fastest you’ve come so far today.” ** **  
** **

Hunter groans into the pillow beside her. “My dick’s broken.” ** **  
** **

“How do you think my vagina feels?” Melinda grumbles.  ** **  
** **

Hunter peeks one eye out of the pillow to look at her and ask, “You alright?” ** **  
** **

“Fine,” she assures him. “Just really sore and sticky.” ** **  
** **

“Is a bath in order?” ** **  
** **

Melinda groans not only from her aching muscles but from the thought of sinking into warm water. “ _ Yes _ .” ** **  
** **

Hunter sighs, pressing his face further into the pillow. “I’ll run it as soon as I can get up without passing out.” ** **  
** **

“We’ll need to change the sheets too.” ** **  
** **

“We have another bedroom.” ** **  
** **

That was right. Melinda closes her eyes, mentally thanking her past self for booking the two-bedroom. “I don’t even want to think about doing anything other than laying in the bath.” She opens her eyes and glances to Hunter as he shifts. “Is it over? Has it been five hours?” ** **  
** **

He rolls onto his back, limp dick resting on his thigh. “Yeah.” With a wince, Hunter shifts again. “There’s no way I’m going to get it up again today with or without a Viagra.” ** **  
** **

Melinda groans. “Thank God. We’ll be lucky if I can walk tomorrow.”  ** **  
** **

Hunter turns his head to look at her. “Does this mean I have to carry you around everywhere today?” ** **  
** **

“We’re not going anywhere besides the bed and the bathroom,” she says firmly. “But I wouldn’t be opposed.”  ** **  
** **

“Alright,” he sighs. “Well, I better get that bath started before my dick crusts over.” ** **  
** **

Melinda makes a face. “You’re disgusting.”  ** **  
** **

Hunter looms over her, arms on either side of her head as he dips down to nuzzle her nose with his. “You love it.” ** **  
** **

She shoves at him before rolling onto her stomach. “Go get the bath started.”  ** **  
** **

With a laugh, Hunter kisses her shoulder, climbing off the bed. But, he doesn’t leave without smacking Melinda’s ass who in turn flips him off. His laughter carries into the bathroom, and Melinda smothers her grin into his pillow. 

* * *

** **

The next morning, Melinda wakes up to Hunter’s voice again, but thankfully it’s not from him frantically calling her from the bathroom. Instead, Hunter is still in bed beside her, sitting against the headboard with his phone to his ear. She rolls over to face him. ** **  
** **

“Yeah, it’s food poisoning,” he says. His eyes dart to Melinda, noticing she’s now awake. “She had eggplant last night, must have been rotten. Yeah. I can hardly get her out of bed and into the bathroom, it’s that bad.” Hunter pauses and makes an exaggerated gagging motion to which Melinda stifles her laugh. “Alright. Yeah, I’m not leaving her to deal with this alone. Okay. See you tomorrow, sir. Buh bye.” ** **  
** **

“Eggplant?” Melinda asks. “Really?” ** **  
** **

“What?” Hunter sets his phone down. “Was I supposed to tell our boss I fucked you so hard you can’t walk?” ** **  
** **

She rolls her eyes. “No. But if you did, I’d have to tell him how exactly that was possible.” ** **  
** **

“Excuse you,” Hunter says, scooting back down into bed and to Melinda’s side. After their bath yesterday, they migrated to the second bedroom. The bed is a little smaller, but it doesn’t matter since Melinda is a cuddler. “I fuck you hard all the time without the Viagra.”  ** **  
** **

“Don’t give yourself all the credit, now.” ** **  
** **

With a smile, Hunter leans in, delicately kissing Melinda’s nose. “Good morning.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda feels herself smiling back. She places a hand on Hunter’s neck, briefly pressing her lips to his. “Morning.”  ** **  
** **

“How you feeling?”  ** **  
** **

She wiggles slightly, casing the state of her body. “Sore.”  ** **  
** **

“Is another bath in order?” ** **  
** **

“Definitely.” Melinda gingerly places a leg over Hunter’s hips, scooting closer to drape an arm across his stomach and settle her cheek against his chest. “But not right now.”  ** **  
** **

His arms come around her as Hunter carefully pulls her closer. He drops a kiss to the top of her head. “I won’t argue with that.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda sinks into his embrace. Even though she slept for however long, she still feels boneless, tired and all too willing to just lay in Hunter’s arms even though it must be noon already. Melinda trails her hand across Hunter’s torso, stopping to idly trace his abs with her fingers. “How long have you been up?”  ** **  
** **

“Not that long,” he says. “We slept through our alarms though they’re of no use to us today.” Hunter glances down at her, brushing her hair back. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake up.” ** **  
** **

“Like I would after being nailed into the bed for hours yesterday.”  ** **  
** **

He laughs. “That’s understandable.” They lapse into a comfortable silence, content to bask in the mid-afternoon sunlight, and each other’s warmth. Then Hunter asks, “How do you feel about doing that again sometime?” ** **  
** **

Melinda glances up at him, expecting one of his usual cheeky smiles but Hunter’s face is full of guarded expectation. “Are you serious?” ** **  
** **

“Yeah.” He shrugs. “Could be fun.” ** **  
** **

Even though Melinda knows the ache between her legs will stay with her for the next day, it  _ was  _ enjoyable while both exhausting and invigorating. She lays her head back on Hunter’s chest, holding him close.  ** **  
** **

“I’ll let you know my answer once I don’t have to tape an ice pack in my underwear.”  ** **  
** **

The next week when Melinda and Hunter leave, they take the little white and blue bottle with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
